everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Yalissa Liang
The 2018-introduced, all around, music-loving daughter of Hsienpo and Yingt'ai, a many-sided Chinese Neutral. A slightly weird and insecure but still playful rainbow deity who is (pretty much) ready for anything life throws at her! Character What Is She Like? She is incredibly complicated, to say the least, but can be predictable when you get to know her and has some consistent traits through her different sides and personalities. Her four-word sum up is Kind, Weird, Insecure, Unpredictable. She's mostly bubbly, fun-loving, playful, sweet, kind, gentle, compassionate and incredibly likable. She is very loyal to her friends and family, will keep her promises, and is easily content. She is creative, curious, sisterly, and a daydreamer. She likes having fun, is a giant social butterfly, despises homework, but will do it anyway, and is caring to a fault. She would like to think of her selfless, but will only sacrifice herself for her closest peeps. She is insecure about a few things, like her friends (reasons later explained), her liking of good attention, and her currently lackluster love life. She's weird, as in loves using 'deus ex machina', dances instead of walking while humming and snap her fingers to the beat of the song she's singing/humming, likes using a tissue to dry her mouth as a hobby, bends popsicle sticks and straws, and is skilled in the art of coming up with random catchy songs that get stuck in your head easily. She's moody, quiet, shy, and has a deep hatred and fear of being in front of crowds. She has a strange thing about friends, (which is continuous), where she technically has friends, but no best friend, as all her 'friends' have minimum two best/better friends than her. She's more insecure about this and is very sensitive emotionally. She is working on her temper/ability to cry and anxiety issues. She feels as if she has ''to cry just to get some attention and is all alone in this world, even if people tell her it's not true. She frequently stumbles over her words and apologizes out of habit a lot. She's sassy, sarcastic, and super serious. She can be sweet and brash. She's still passive-aggressive, using an Umbridge-like voice or sending you a death glare. She's very competitive and will do many things to try and win. She's practical, face-palms at jokes, has no sense of humor, raises her eyebrow, but can still feel. She's insecure about her sass, often regrets things minutes after she does them, and says things without thinking. (She's very troubled mentally. She has panic attacks and mental trauma, TBC.) She's very smart and gets very good grades. She will guess what you are trying to say and pre-empt a lot. She is very forgetful and scatterbrained. She's a total fangirl as well and a big fan of shipping, IRL and in her books. Speaking of that, she's a big bookworm and likes adventure romance novels. She is quite lazy and is the self-proclaimed master of procrastination. Basically that weird friend you have who isn't your best friend but still someone you cherish. What Does She Look Like? She has ear-length black hair with bangs, small, almond-shaped super dark brown eyes (which are so dark they are practically black), rosy cheeks, light freckles scattered across her cheekbones very sporadically. She is so tan you could mistake her as a non-Asian. (She still looks super Asian.) She has a playful and mischevious smile. Myth- Hsienpo and Yingt'ai How The Myth Goes ''Main Article: Hsienpo and Yingt'ai '' How Does She Fit Into It? When Hsienpo and Yingt'ai were turned into immortals, they flew up to the sky and had a child. Yalissa was born as the yellow in the rainbow, while Hsienpo and Yingt'ai were red and blue respectively. She stayed with them all her life, playing in the sky, occasionally visiting Earth, as she was immortal until the Mythology Program was made. Headmaster Grimm had a squadron threaten the family to send Yalissa, and she decided to go. Relationships Family Her father is Hsienpo and her mother Yingt'ai. She has an aunt, Yingt'ai's sister, but she died. Friends Esmerelda Lucina, Kanani Anuenue, Cannisa Moirai, Ampiji Serpent, Anita Weddo, and Omowumni Ìmo. Pet She has a pet grasshopper named Clover who she loves and cherishes. Romance Laqueesha Moirai Yalissa had heard of Laqueesha before, as 'the girl not to mess with', 'that violent fateweaver', but also 'just someone who's really protective of her family'. But during that performance in Muse-ic, Laqueesha's reputation faded in Yalissa's mind. Laqueesha was playing a mix of dubstep and classical on the violin. While dancing, hers involving complicated footwork, smooth but strong kicks, and gentle but fierce twirls. Did I mention Yalissa had always been fascinated by dubstep? Quotes Trivia *Phoenix designed her and would have liked to make her able to break the fourth wall, but even though Liv claimed that spot now, Phoenix still gives her the ability *She is the creator of the ship name Islander Rainbows. *Her birthday is December 8. *Her pet grasshopper is based on Phoenix's former pet grasshopper. *She is in The Rainbows and occasionally writes songs. *She has fallen in love before, with a mortal guy who broke her heart. *She’s also Phoenix’s Mythsona. *Her theme songs are '''I'm A Mess '''by Bebe Rehxa, '''We R Who We R' by Kesha, Fireflies by Owl City, On My Own by Tessa Violet, '''2002 '''by Anne-Marie, '''In My Blood '''by Shawn Mendes, and '''Turn The Music Loud '''by Sapphire, '''I'm A Mess '''by Bebe Rehxa. *She created her own ship name, 'Fateful Colors'. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Neutrals Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mythsonas